


The Tree of Destiny

by sarahface21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahface21/pseuds/sarahface21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday prompt for a friend  who wanted Sam and Cas searching for the perfect Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Tree of Destiny  
> Art: justalittleinsane.deviantart.com/art/The-Tree-of-Destiny-190333226  
> Pairings/Characters: Sam/Castiel  
> Rating: G (me? write fluff? what is happening to the world?!)  
> Warnings: none actually  
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Eric Kripke, the CW and a bunch of other people I don't know or have anything to do with.  
> Beta: no beta this time because this prompt was for my beta lol.

“Could it be any colder?” Sam asked as he rubbed his hands together then put them in his pockets.

 

“I told you to wear gloves” his boyfriend of three years, Castiel, told him.

 

Sam huffed, “I don't own gloves.”

 

Cas turned a corner. “Well, then I'm sure I told you to buy gloves at some point.” he picked up his pace.

 

“Why are you rushing?” Sam asked annoyed as he tried to catch up.

 

“I want to get there before all the good ones are gone.” Castiel said overcomplicated.

 

“I'm pretty sure we aren't going to have any problems.” Sam told him.

 

Cas was walking faster still. “What makes you so sure?”

 

“Because it's January! You're making us buy this tree eleven months in advance! The tree wont even last that long.” Sam said irritated.

 

“Oh I can make it last that long.” Castiel said rather cocky. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed Cas' arm to stop him from walking any further. “What?” Castiel asked as he turned around to face Sam.

 

“Babe, if you have the power to keep a tree alive for that long then why didn't you just keep our tree from last month?” Sam asked him.

 

Castiel opened his mouth to say something but then quickly closed it. After a few seconds he said, “Every Christmas should have a new tree.” he turned back around and continued to walk.

 

Sam rolled his eyes, shook his head, and once again followed his boyfriend. He loved Castiel, had from the moment they met. Never in his life had he believed in love at first sight until Cas walked, well, popped into his life. He was happy, so he didn't care going along with Castiel's strange missions. He just wanted Cas to be as happy as he was.

 

When they reached the empty tree lot Sam saw the disappointed look on his lovers face. “I don't understand.” Castiel began. “Two weeks ago this was a tree lot, what happened to the trees?”

 

Sam put a hand on Cas' shoulder. “Christmas is over so they stop selling trees. They'll be back in late November.”

 

“Well in that case.” Before Sam could ask what Castiel meant Cas took hold of Sam's hand and poofed them to somewhere else. Sam hated when Cas did that. It always made him feel light headed and slightly nauseous. “Are you alright?”

 

“Fine.” Sam mumbled.

 

“Open your eyes, Sam.”

 

Sam opened his eyes and was amazed at the sight before him. They were standing in what appeared to be a snow covered wood. “Where are we?”

 

“The North Pole.” Cas told him.

 

“Why are we here?” Sam laughed lightly.

 

“To find a tree, obviously.”

 

They searched the wood for hours. Every tree they came across Castiel found something wrong with it. It was too tall, too short, not enough branches, too many branches, too ugly, not green enough, leaned too much to the left. Sam was getting extremely aggravated. Finally after two hours Sam yelled, “Cas! Could you please just pick a tree?! I assure you, they are all the same. I'm cold, let's just go home.” he watched Cas stop in front of a tree and smile. “What?”

 

“You're wrong, Sam. Not all of these trees are the same. This one is different, this one is the one for us.”

 

“What is different about this one?”

“I planted this one.” Cas said as he looked at Sam.

 

“When?” Sam was surprised.

 

Castiel laughed. “Many, many years ago.” Castiel reached inside his coat and pulled out a blanket. He unfolded it and placed it on the ground. “Sit with me, let me tell you something.”

 

Sam looked at him confused. “H..how did that fit in your coat.”

 

“Don't ask questions until the end of the story, now sit down.”

 

Sam sat down reluctantly. “Babe, I'm freezing. Can't we do this standing, or can't you like put us in a heat bubble or something?”

 

“I'm an angel, not Harry Potter.”

 

Sam laughed. “Sorry. So what's this story?”

 

Cas took a breath and then began to talk. “Do you remember being told that everyone's life is planned out before they are even a thought on Earth?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well thousands of years ago I learned of you and Dean. I learned all about the journey the two of you were going to take and I knew that we were going to end up here tonight.” he took Sam's hand in his own. “About a hundred years ago I planted this tree and when it started growing I carved something in it that is now at the top of the tree.”

 

“What did you carve?” Sam was curious about what this really had to do with him.

 

Cas smiled. “Castiel & Sam.” Sam's jaw fell. “Sam, I always knew that we would end up together, it was written as part of your destiny. I planted this tree to show you that even a hundred years ago, way before you were even born, I was in love with you. This tree will never die as long as our love stays alive. Tonight is a special night for us. Three years ago today we started dating and I knew this would be the perfect night to take you here.”

 

“You knew the tree lot was closed.”

 

“Yes, I did.”

 

Sam took a long look at the tree. “It's kind of unbelievable.”

 

“Sam?” he turned to face Castiel. “Will you marry me?”

 

Sam abruptly leaned in and kissed Cas. “Yes.”

 

They sat there cuddling in bliss for a little bit longer before they decided to get Sam home. Cas used his angel ways to cut down the tree then zapped them and the tree back home. Castiel replanted the tree in the backyard while Sam warmed himself in front of the fireplace. Every Christmas for the rest of their lives that tree served as the tree they would decorate and place presents under. There was not a day that the tree looked like it might die, because Sam and Castiel were destined to be in love forever and they were.


End file.
